Detective Boys Headcanon
by stressedkrill
Summary: A short headcanon with a little OCs in it.


_"Are you sure about that, Haibara-chan?" Kazuma says with a mischievous grin._

 _Conan side-eyes her, waiting for her sarcastic retort. The others grin coyly and the others only turned to listen._

 _"That guy is a corpse magnet," Haibara says flatly. "Someday, he'll end up marrying a dead corpse."_

 _Ayumi blinks, then bursts out laughing. So does Genta._

 _"That's true!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed with a laugh, "wherever we go, we stumble upon some body and then—wham! We have a new case!"_

 _Genta laughs. "Conan's the complete opposite of a worm as bait! If Conan was a worm, I'll get a thousand of eels for eel rice!"_

 _With that thought in mind, he laughs boisterously and Ayumi and Mitsuhiko join in, too._

 _"Tch," Conan mutters after, who was tempted to roll his eyes at Haibara, but he simply couldn't._

 _She had a triumphant look on her face. "Well? Are you not thinking of any comebacks?" She says jokingly._

 _"You took them all," Conan muttered._

 _Haibara's smile widened into a genuine one. She cheers victoriously. For the rest of the walk, she was grinning and smiling, as if she had accomplished some impossible mission she was assigned to._

 _Conan observed her and a smirk formed on his lips. "You look adorable," He said jokingly._

 _She scoffed, and a smirk pulled on her lips. "Conan, aren't you a little too young to be flirting with girls?"_

 _He smiled. "But honestly if you smile more, the organization wouldn't think it's you, because Sherry doesn't smile like that."_

 _Haibara remained silent, but her smile never wavered._

 _"Well, I guess I have to act more like my age, then?" She says nonchalantly._

 _She turned to him and smiled genuinely, a flustered one as she did, glad to be complimented._

 _Conan blinked with surprise. "H-Huh?"_

 _"Hm." Haibara mused, "Aren't you a little too kind today?"_

 _"It just happens I am."_

 _"So, basically, this tantei-kun over here is your lucky charm, eh?" A female voice teasingly said._

 _They two looked ahead and spotted Kazuma and his friend, Hiyo-chan, talking to the rest of theDetective Boys, who were now crossing the street._

 _"Thanks to Conan, you all became popular and got something you can proudly show people of,"Kazuma said, "And that's being the coolest, youngest detectives in Tokyo, Japan!"_

 _Ayumi gasped. "That's true! Without Conan, the Detective Boys wouldn't have existed!"_

 _"We have to thank Conan for everything!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed._

 _Genta blinked. "Huh? Everything?"_

 _"Yeah, come on!" Ayumi said, and they all ran back to Conan, who froze and yelped when the three kids suddenly stopped just inches away from his face._

 _"H-Hey," Conan said, forcing a smile, "What's thi—"_

 _"Arigatogazaimasu!" They all cried, even bowing so profoundly that Conan shrieked in confusion._

 _"H-Hey, you guys!" Conan spread his hands and waved it at them, "you don't have to thank me! I'm your friend, not some master you follow orders to!"_

 _Beside him, Haibara nodded in agreement. "That's true. This kid always takes the credit for himself. He's selfish and not some guy you have to pay respect to."_

 _Just when Conan thought Haibara was siding with him, his face suddenly contorted to annoyance and he exasperatedly said, "Hey, what in the world, Haibara?!"_

 _Haibara smirked. "But isn't that the truth?"_

 _Conan's left eyebrow twitched. "And what do you mean by that?"_

 _But the Detective Boys were getting Haibara's point._

 _"Hey, now that you think about it..." Ayumi whispered._

 _Genta gave Conan a look of annoyance. "Haibara-san's right! Conan's so self-centered!"_

 _"Yeah!" Mitsuhiko agreed, giving Conan an angry look._

 _"H-Hey, wait; you got it all wrong!" Conan cried. "Haibara was only fooling you!"_

 _"Yeah, right!" Ayumi suddenly chimed in, which even surprised Conan._

Oh no, _Conan thought miserably,_ help me, God!

 _Haibara stared at Conan intensely. Then she turned on he heel and started walking down Beika Street. "Well, I'm off."_

 _"E-EH?! WAIT, HAIBARA-KUN!"_

 _"I'm older than you, Kudo."_

 _"T-That's not the point!" Conan cried, "don't just le—"_

 _"Say, Genta." Mitsuhiko was giving Cona a devilish smile. "Are you up for rough housing?"_

 _Genta cracked his knuckls and his lips broadened into a mischievous grin. "I was born ready."_

 _Conan's eyes widened. "W-WAIT, NO, STOP!"_

 _"See you later, Edogawa-kun."_

 _"NOOO!"_

**THE END.**


End file.
